Kiba's Twilight Adventure -Golden Moon
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Kiba's Twilight Adventure Part 2 in my sires. See Part One for more Info. A few months have passed since Kiba was in the hospital Cullens are acting weird So is Kiba What is going on Kiba some what knows. Bella is out of it - Jacob and Kiba together... Whats in store?


_**Author Note: Hey I'm back with a new fic called Golden moon Part 2 of my Kiba's **_**Twilight adventure Sires ****_T_his story is Rated Teen/Mature for sexual references and Yaoi Smut I Don't own Naruto or Twilight they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. This is a cross over between Naruto and Twilight. Only Characters from Naruto are the Inuzuka family others will be mentioned by Name, in flashbacks of Kiba's. Or Texts that Kiba sends to the character from Naruto. (Only V1-V4 Part 1) This is the next instalment in my Kiba Twilight adventure Sires This is based off the 2 book New moon The Cullen's find out about Rosalie last wish by mistake when Seth has a fight with Kiba on Cullen's doorstep. How do things turn out stay with me with the next instalment of my Twilight sires Part 3 will be a year later. **

**Pairings In Part 2:Jacob/Kiba**

**Brief Jacob/Seth/Kiba**

**Slight Four way Jacob/Seth/Kiba/Emmett **

**Jacob/Kiba**

**Seth/Emmett **

**Main focus Pair Will be Jacob/Kiba there will be other pairs through out the fic**

**Recap V1**

**In Volume 1 Emmett has a few times with Kiba and they have a fight Kiba has a thing with Mike in the locker room. Jacob and Kiba have a make out session on the beach Emmett denies how he feels Seth fills Kiba's void A slight mishap with all four boys happen and in the end Kiba and Jacob get together.**

_**Ages will be slightly different from the book: **_

_**Seth Clearwater:15**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka:16**_

_**Jake (Jacob) Black:16**_

_**Quil Ateara: 16**_

_**Embry Call:16**_

_**Paul:16**_

_**Jared:16**_

_**Edward Cullen:17**_

_**Emmett Cullen: 17**_

_**Alice Cullen: 17**_

_**Jasper Cullen: 17**_

_**Rosalie Cullen: 17**_

_**Isabella (Bella) Swan:17**_

_**Angela Weber:17**_

_**Jessica Stanley:17**_

_**Mike Newton:17**_

_**Lauren:17**_

_**Eric:17**_

_**Hanna Inuzuka: 18 **_

_**Sam Uley:21**_

_**Emily Uley:21**_

_**Esme Cullen: 27**_

_**Carlisle Cullen:28**_

_**Tsume Inuzuka:32**_

_**Billy Black:45**_

_**Charlie Swan:45**_

_**Renee Swan:45**_

_**Harry Clearwater:45**_

**Alice: So New plot**

**Edward: Alice you know it don't you**

**Alice: Yes I know it**

**Emmett sighs**

**Edward looked at him**

**Emmett: What?**

**Edward: Nothing it's that it seems you keep staring at Kiba**

**Hanna: Yea he does **

**Kiba: Emmett you ok**

**Akamaru: Woof Woof?**

**Emmett: Did The dog say I want him in bed?**

**Hanna: Ya Why?**

**Emmett: No reason umm never mind**

**Esme: Emmett we know you like him**

**Emmett: Yes but... **

**Esme: No buts tell him**

**Emmett sighs**

**Akamaru/Haimaru brothers: Woof!**

**Emmett I know but how?**

**Esme: You can understand them?**

**Emmett: sort of I don't know if its being with Kiba or just biting him that day**

**Emmett stares at Kiba**

**Hanna: That's Still my brother your staring at buff boy**

**Emmett:...**

**Rosalie: (smack)**

**Emmett: Hey! What was that for?**

**Rosalie: You know I'm still alive and your staring at a guys ass with me here Mutt what are you doing here again now glaring at Seth Clear water.**

**Seth: Well this hands her the fic **

**Rosalie: What she reads it**

**Seth: Well your brother is now a werewolf and I become one two**

**Hanna: I don't and will not believe this stupid myth (She leaves)**

**Kiba: I'm a mutt so what**

**Emmett: Isn't Jacob one in this fic **

**Jacob: Yes so, Your bloodsuckers**

**Kiba: You watch it there my friends**

**Jacob: You really want a good look at your self, You slept with one your a halfa and you dint tell him but you tell me **

**Emmett Wait what halfa how the hell**

**Jacob don't ask me**

**Billy: It's been seen once that was 12 century and they were kicked from the tribe**

**Jacob: Dad maybe this is karma trying to fix things**

**Billy: I guess**

**Bella: So can't we all get along instead of fighting**

**Billy: Bella its not that simple**

**Jacob/Edward: For you maybe**

**Kiba/Seth/Emmett: So what now?**

**Jacob: To future I guess**

**Kiba: sighs**

**Jacob: You Ok?**

**Kiba Yes You have great ass I would love to tap that.**

**Jacob: Really?**

**Kiba: Yes**

**Edward: So you rather date a wolf **

**Kiba Ya if it ends bad Emmett doesn't care I like Jacob as well but he likes someone**

**Jacob: Blushes**

**Edward and Alice sigh**

**Emmett: Well Kiba does have a great ass**

**Seth: Hell ya he does**

**Jacob:-**

**Edward:-**

**Kiba: You two shut it or do I bite you guys**

**Seth/Emmett: Fine, its true though**

**Edward: Kiba you should tell Emmett**

**Kiba: Tell him what, I'm a virgin No he took that **

**Seth: He did**

**Kiba: Ya in the showers it was wild and that's how Inuzuka's Never mind**

**Seth: Drools, Glomps Kiba then Emmett**

**Kiba Enjoys it**

**Emmett stares, laughs then nods**

**Leah: Ok lover boy your coming with me Drags Seth away**

**Seth: Hey**

**Emmett: I did? You never not even with me Oh right (Emmett Blushes)**

**Kiba: Yes and No (Kiba blushes)**

**Emmett sighs I remember now. **

**Me: Disclaimer Kiba/Emmett Please**

**Kiba: We are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. **

**Emmett: He owns the plot and still wants Kiba**

**Kiba: Ya and I know what will happen if he did, He put me in a shower and make me screw Naruto or himself**

**Me: I blush**

**Kiba: Wow I was joking but ok, any way on with Part 2**

**Ch 1 – New Beginnings, A party, lies, Jacob phases and Cullen's leave?**

**A few Months have passed **

"Kiba can't we talk about this" "No! Seth, Go to hell! I don't want to all right all I'm going to do is swim and do other things" Seth sighs "Were you going" Seth adds I sigh looking at him "I don't know I want to be alone" Kiba added Seth then adds "Not even with Alice Cullen she asked today why you rushed out of school today for the last few months Kiba you have. Jake is worried about you so is Mr Black. Alice is too she saw something" Seth adds "I know I can't even see that Seth go home or I'll make the Haimaru brothers come get you I even told Akamaru to leave me alone Bella well something is up with her I think its Edward I know Alice knows to." Kiba added "Whore thinks it's your fault she's about three miles west of here she wants to talk with you she can't come on the reverse you know." Seth adds "I know that why you think I've be coming here by the way how did you find me?"

"Rosalie, She saw you pass there house, she has be keeping tabs on you for last few months" Seth added "Well does Emmett know or not" Kiba added "No he's been worried sick about you, he told me he want to say sorry that's why I'm out here" Seth adds "Tell him Go fuck himself and it's not good enough." Kiba added "Kiba Please!" Seth was begging now for Kiba to talk with Rosalie "Fine I go talk with her." Kiba added

Seth sighs "Oh don't forget Bella party at there place I think that's another reason she wants to talk with you." Seth adds Kiba nods and heads to where Rosalie was. Seth sighs Also Sam is worried about you as well. Kiba looks at Seth As in Sam Uley? The guy who was with Jake who I first met when I was at La Push with Bella and the others a few Months back? Kiba adds Seth nods.

Kiba sighs Fine I'll go to Jake if that makes you happy but the others I can't right now Kiba added before leaving to find Rosalie. Seth nods and goes back to the Inuzuka home. Rosalie sighed as she saw Kiba come towards her, He sighs looks at her then hugs her.

_**Kiba Pov **_

I'm sorry I added Why are you sorry It's me I''m the one who said Emmett is right for you. She added back I know its hard on me and Seth said Alice want me at your place for Bella? I asked Yes we are having a party for her but her voice trails off We have to leave town because people are noticing that we are not ageing.

I see when? I asked Tomorrow night after Bella's party. We want to stay in touch but we can't I mean for her but we will with you and that Mutt you like Jacob hes good for you ok, Stop going on with the past Emmett is just not right for you and he is better now that he knows you have some one. She adds I know but I will always care for him I said to you when you turned me when you die I'll look out for him I add

I know and my family still don't know that I did that hope to see you at the party or do I have to get Emmett drag your ass there. She added laughing

No I be there, around 8:15 pm I have a few things to do before that. I add.

She nods and Leaves. I head to the Black home to see if Jacob was there.

_**Black house 9pm.**_

Billy sighed as he was watching the Tv then he heard a knock on the door he sighed and went to the door thinking it was Bella. Hi Sir Its been awhile, I'm sorry can I come in? A voice added as Billy opened the door Jacob its for you He smiled at me then sighed So are you ok? he asked me as he let me in.

Yes better I just came to talk with Jake and stay the night I add looking at him.

He smiles Yes that's not a problem I let your mom know your hear she must be worried because of what happen last year. Does she believe the stories? He adds

Ya I left a message saying I'll be at the beach every day and I said I would come here but you can any way. I don't know its up in the air with her she wonders why half of my clothes are ripped I say Akamaru did that to clothes that didn't fit me I add

Jacob sighs If its Bella I don't want to talk to her right now because what's going on If It's Kiba... His voice trailed off I could here sadness in his tone. Never mind I'm having a shower. He added.

I sigh, Look at Jacob dad then Yell. Jacob She will find out you Dad has been covering for You and I know whats going on Your A dam Coward I came here thanks to Seth and that's all you have to say, If you don't want me here then fine I'll leave and won't come back. I mean it Jake, you know I'm serious.

I look at Jacob's dad then go for the door he looks at me knowing how I feel I open the door and leave. I start to cry as I leave the house

_**End of Kiba pov**_

Jacob twitched as he heard Kiba's voice he came running from his bedroom, then looked at his dad. Go after him, I can see that he cares about you and I know your gay I don't care I want you to be happy. Jacob dad adds Jacob looked at his father nods and rushed out of his home and went after Kiba

_**Jake Pov**_

Kiba wait. I yell as I see him heading towards the woods.

What you come here to tell me how you feel or just to shove me again when I wanted to do things with you. Kiba added

_**Flashback- weeks ago (After Kiba got out of the hospital) **_

_Jacob, I want to know how do you feel about me did you mean what you said on the beach or do You like Bella even though shes with Edward. Kiba said_

_I sigh I like you but Then prove it Kiba adds Jacob nods and Kisses Kiba on the fore head, hands touching him every where like that day at the beach. Kiba smirked and went to Jacobs pants pull them down, put his hands in his boxers and started to touch Jacob where Jacob said he wanted Kiba to touch him, Jacob moaned but suddenly snapped pushed Kiba to the ground. Huh? What the hell? Kiba got up punch Jacob added I thought you said you like me. I snarl as he punches me but I gain control I'm sorry Kiba I run off and don't look back. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I called to tell you I was sorry, I left a message with you mom and Kiba I care for you, I want you, I want you to be happy I add Then why Kiba adds. I don't want to hurt you. I all most did that day. Kiba sighs Jacob I care please I want be with you right now I can't take another heart break like last year. Kiba said about to leave

Wait Kiba Please, Stay. I add looking at him Why should I, It seems you don't care about me and how much I'm hurting over Emmett, You call Bella every day, you rarely call me any more, Seth is there I think I should go with him. He help me fill my void once he can do it again. Kiba was now in tears

I growl at Seth and Emmett's names, I look at Kiba Please I add as I run up to him kiss him passionately. Kiba is shocked at Jacob's actions but Kisses him back. I wipe his tears, Kiba I love you I want you to be with me but things are hard for me right now I add. Kiba stares at Jacob looks him in the eyes and nods He kisses me back with equal passion. Jake I'm sorry for everything last year all of it I should have said I like you then we could have gone from there. I don't know why I didn't I guess I was scared of what you would have said or done but the beach I wanted to ask you straight up if you like me but Bella was there so Kiba added as he hugged me. I look at him I put his head on my naked chest and say Kiba I know, that's why I waited for the right time, and when you were in the hospital with a broken arm I thought it was right, I didn't know if you want me because you said you were confused with your feelings. I add

Kiba sighs nods and hugs Jacob. Let's go back to your place I'm tried ok. Kiba had added falling asleep in Jacob arms.

They go back to Jacobs place. Mr Black laughs as he sees Kiba sleeping in his sons arms.

Jacob why don't you tell him how you feel. His dad adds as they come in the door way.

I sigh I don't know I guess right time is everything. I say. As I take Kiba to my bedroom and close the door.

_**The next day. **_

I groan as I awake to barking There were three dogs out side my window.

"Huh? Kiba Ya he's here" I say rubbing sleep from my eyes trying to wake up as The two grey ones that were his sisters dogs barked outside my window

"I know he came to me, Hanna worried about him?" I say Akamaru nods then barks "Yes for some reason I can understand you guys I don't know why but it feels weird talking to dogs." I added

How you think I feel talking to Akamaru in the parking lot every day Kiba adds yawning.

Akamaru wines – I laugh Kiba meant it as a joke and we have school its all most 7:00 I don't start till 8:40 I drive you if you want. Plus you start at 8 don't you I add looking at him

That would be nice and Ya I do. Do you want to have a shower with me it would be quicker. Kiba adds

I nod. We get up and have a shower together and get ready for school.

_7.40am Forks high_

I look at Kiba and smile as we get in to his school lot, Bella was there so was her boyfriend. "I can't stand him for some reason" I say

"I know Jacob but be nice, his family has been kind to me and I have to go thanks for the ride Jake, I care I guess I see you later." Kiba added Kissing me but we dint notice that Emmett was watching.

Emmett sees me and Kiba kiss, He glares as we do Edward looks at him then to where he was glaring and looks at his brother. Alice, Jasper sigh. Bella had just pulled in as we both got out of my car. She got a birthday gift from him then he looked at us, she looks at him then sees me as Kiba gets his books out of my car.

Jacob? What you doing here? Bella added

I look at her, "Oh just gave Kiba a ride he spent the night with me Happy birthday Bella" I added looking at Bluff Cullen. He glares at me. The Pixy one Kiba calls her, looks at me I just look at Kiba he sighs as he comes up to us

Thanks Jacob let me guess my dad told your dad. She added sighing

Ya here I add handing her my gift. She looks at it gives me a hug and thanks me.

Kiba sighs Bella I know you didn't want anything but Miss Pixy sort of drag me shopping and here Kiba hands her a small box

She takes it and Gasps Kiba this is..Wow. That all I can say. She adds Kiba had giving her A gold and Sliver Crystal necklace that sparkled in the light, it was also inscribed it said Bella enjoy this day for there will be more precious days ahead.

Rose You owe me 3400 bucks you know Kiba said Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett laugh She sighs Ya I pay you tonight. She adds

Wait What... Bella Said

Rose bet Kiba 3400 dollars that Alice would take him shopping and make him get you a gift. How ever she dint think to bet higher on the price she said it would be under 5000 He said I bet you the same amount, and I will say the price of it will be over 6600 dollars. It came to 7800 dollars. Edward adds looking at Bella.

I owe you any way, for last year you know when my arm got broken by that bitch. Kiba said next

Wait she broke your arm I thought it was him Bella said No it was her, and Edward be on high alert. Kiba said He looked at Kiba then read his mind –

_Months ago._

_You bitch and a slut as well. Kiba said _

_What you say as Victoria crushed Kiba's arm with her foot, Kick him in the ribs and in the face as well. Crunch sounds vibrate through the area_

_How you like that I know Cullen's killed him but I saw a gash on his Arm he said he got it from a Vamp/Wolf and that's you_

_So I will kill you Kiba shouts getting up and hitting her in to a tree Victoria growls then kicks Kiba in stomach Kiba yells and Yelps in pain. Hmm Your weak you never be good as them, as for what they did to James well I'll be back and I will hurt her for they hurt him. Victoria added You will not get away with this Justice will come to you by Edwards hands I have seen it Pay back is a bitch as Well Kiba added spiting blood in Victoria face Victoria growls We will see Huh? Victoria was about to Kick Kiba again when she just smiled then said So The Cullen's come to the rescue what a shocker._

_Kiba, Stand down me and Rose will take Victoria Alice added Kiba nods and groaned in pain. Victoria kicks Kiba again sending him flying in to a tree_

_Kiba! Alice shouts._

_Kiba hits the tree hard, Victoria was about to kill Kiba when Rosalie Kicks Victoria off Kiba sending her in to a tree her then adds Get away from him You Slut Alice, get him out of here I knew something was up when Edward said he left prom. Victoria growls. Jumps at Rosalie but Alice kicks her again. The Two Cullen's chase her off the highway in to the woods._

_Kiba slowly gets up but falls to ground_

_Kiba A voice said What happen here is he ok is he alive Oh My Lord Emmett Call Carlisle now? Another adds_

_Emmett? Esme?, Girls went... Kiba cough blood, Victoria I... Kiba pass out from blood loss._

_Emmett go after Alice and Rose I get him to Carlisle Esme adds Emmett looks at her Emmett If you love him then do it now or do you want him to die Esme adds_

_End of flash back._

Thanks come by the house early because we need to talk about that. He adds

Ya sure if Mutt here doesn't get horny. Kiba said

Cullen's laugh Hey I say blushing

The others then snicker but Emmett who just goes inside as we finished talking.

The bell rings – Thanks Jacob Kiba kisses me I kiss him back and He, Bella plus her boyfriend go inside I go to my car and leave I get to my school 5 mins before classes start.

_**End of Jake Pov**_

Jacob where were you we wait at your place for 20 mins A voice adds

Oh I had to drop my boyfriend off at school I think that's what we are I don't know Quil Jacob adds Quil looks at Jacob. Oh that Kid, Sam met at the beach a year back or so? Quil said Ya Kiba Inuzuka, his sister is Hanna and there mother is Tsume. Jacob said

Sam been asking about him anyway, If he's feeling weird these days. Quil added

You know what he did have a fever, about seven, eight months ago he came to my place banging on our door dad told me it was nothing same with him, Kiba said it was some fever, he said Indian tribe herbs worked so my dad gave him some. Why is Sam asking about him? Jacob added I don't know he said to ask if he saw you or Kiba. Quil shrugged

Oh Jacob said as there bell rang for class.

_**Later that day 4:30 pm**_

_**Kiba Pov**_

I sigh as I head to the Cullen home. I didn't want to be here I sort of forced to come, but its for Bella. Her Birthday was today I didn't want to come because of the issues I've been having.


End file.
